


Death in the Dale

by fredbassett



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: When things turn desperate, it's time to improvise.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tolkien100





	Death in the Dale

Thorin screamed in rage and grief as his brother went down, hewn to death by yet more goblins issuing from the East Gate. 

The tide of battle had prevented him from reaching Frerin’s side and now it was too late.

As Thorin’s sword rose and fell, leaving red ruin in its wake, his shield broke asunder.

He threw the shattered remains aside and snatched up a broken branch, wielding it relentlessly as both a shield and a club.

The Battle of Azanulbizar raged on, and as long as the dwarven race endured, Thorin’s deeds that day would not be forgotten.


End file.
